Long Live The Norisu Nine
by Asiramx
Summary: What happens if the Ninja was evil?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Yoo! This is the new version of, "Long Live The Norisu Nine" This chapter hadn't changed much, just some spelling errors that needed to be corrected. The second chapter is where I start editing everything.

* * *

Houses burned to crisps, children screaming for their parents, parent searching for their children. A laugh is heard as chaos spreading across the village of Norrisville, The whole family of the Norisu nine dead, but one.

the Sorcerer appeared before the last Norisu with a huge grin on his face, it was a bloody battle that lasted for days it was fun while it lasted, The Sorcerer watched as the clan members fell by his hand, the anger and despair from the last Ninja caused the Sorcerer to become more stronger, the last clan member steps forward, he is badly hurt, The Sorcerer watches him as he drags himself over to him, blood emits from his leg making a huge trail behind him, he bows his head in defeat.

 _ **"I see you reached an agreement Norisu."**_

He held his stomach to prevent himself from bleeding anymore, but it doesn't seem to work, he will be lucky if he drops dead now and not see The Sorcerer spread any more chaos, his heart can't handle it, and hearing children cry for their parents doesn't really help either.

 _ **"I'll let you live, for a price."**_

"What is your price, Sorcerer?" He asked, "What do you want from me?"

"Every year a new Ninja will aid me."

His Successors were now going to suffer a horrible fate.

 ** _"Starting with you."_**

No.

"And then in four years, you will help me find a new Ninja.

He stood quiet as the Sorcerer waited for an answer...

...

...

He had to give an answer soon,

No, he'd rather fight.

* * *

Cue to present day Norrisville, The Sorcerer has control of the town, and completely sealed the town off from the rest of the world. A green force field prevents anyone from leaving or entering the town, people who try to escape will be severely punished and charged with treason. Curfew is at 10 o'clock, no exceptions, due to rebel activity. Anyone caught outside after hours would be punished. That does not stop people from wandering around at night, defying the Sorcerer's orders.

A lot of people in the town learned to live with it, however, there are people out there who try to rebel, it never ends well with them.

It's because of the Ninja.

The people of Norrisville did not have just one person to fear, they had two, and that was the Ninja. People described him as, "The Sorcerer's Puppet," He did everything the Sorcerer ordered him to. The Ninja was often seen at night, watching everyone to make sure they didn't disobey the rules. If they did, the Ninja will handle them and turned them in.

They were rumors that the mayor of the town, Hannibal Mcfist worked with the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer had recruited him and a scientist named Viceroy to find a Ninja every four years. It wasn't hard, they had something of the Ninja's they can use to their advantage.

"School is about to start..." Howard said, groaning. Not looking forward to starting school again, he laid down on his bed and stares at the wall. "Wonk."

"Relax Howard!" Randy gave him a small smile, "Nothing will happen."

"You always say that Cunningham, but it gets worse." Howard rolls his eyes at his friend's optimism, he is always happy, even in the worst of situations.

Randy sighs at him, "I'm just trying to help; I know everybody is on edge lately due to the chance of being chosen, they don't want to be the new Ninja, and I get it. To be honest, I'm scared too."

"And," Howard continued, "The fact that you never get to see the person again."

Randy nods sadly, "Who was it the last time?"

"Some girl, I don't remember her name."

No one knew what would happen to the Ninja after four years, rumors had it that the Sorcerer would just kill them, but that was just speculation.

"Just relax," Randy smiles at him again, he pats his back to comfort his friend, "It will be okay, I promise."

"What happens if you become the Ninja?" Howard asked.

"It won't happen."

"But what happens if you do?"

"Then I will be different, I'll make myself good."

"Promise?" Howard stood up to face Randy, "Promise me now."

"I won't turn evil."

"Good." He smiles back at him in relief.

The dreadful day has arrived, school. Silence filled the hallways of Norrisville High school. They took notice of ninth graders people crying silently, some were in groups, hugging each other thinking that this will be the last time they will ever see each other again.

"What a bunch of scary babies," Howard said.

"You would be crying too, if you were chosen to be the Ninja," Randy retorted.

The bell rings signaling the start of class, the ninth graders enter homeroom, and sat down in silence as their homeroom teacher took attendance. Once the attendance was taken there was a soft knock at the door.

Viceroy stepped in with two robo apes behind him, the robo apes were eyeing the students. As if they were scanning them.

"Hello, my name is Willem Viceroy and I am a scientist at Mcfist industries- uh," Viceroy said, when he received no response, he continued, "Right so, I'm sure you know every four years, A new Ninja is chosen to work for the Sorcerer, Now—"he stops in mid-sentence to get out a book, "This book here is to help me find the new Ninja."

The book looked familiar to Randy, he did not understand why. He had never seen the book before, so why did he have that feeling that he had seen it before? What stood out to Randy the most was the upside down nine symbol in front of the book.

Viceroy walks around the classroom, so far the book does not react to any student, he passes Howard much to his relief, Viceroy walks down towards Randy's direction, the book starts to glow.

"It seems our Ninja is close," Viceroy said.

Randy pales as Viceroy got close to him; he notices the green glow from the Nomicon getting stronger.

"I think we found our Ninja."

Viceroy puts his hand on Randy's shoulder; Randy pales and looks over at Howard who gives him a sad look.

"Come on now."

Randy remained seated on his chair, he had no intention leaving with them willingly, "Please, I don't want to be the Ninja."

He sighs and snaps his fingers, the robo apes eyes turned red. The robo ape's turned to Viceroy, awaiting orders.

"Take him," Viceroy said.

Randy pushes the desk forward as the Robot apes closes in on him, he backs up against the wall, the robot apes grab him by the arm and smashes his head to the ground. The robot apes slung Randy over its shoulders.

"I won't turn evil! I won't! I won't be like them! This isn't me! This isn't me! HOWARD!" Randy pounded his fist on the robo ape's metallic back, he thrashed and squirmed as much as he can, but it was no use.

Howard shrunk in his seat and covers his ears, not wanting to hear anymore, "I'm sorry Randy, I'm so sorry."

Howard listened to his friend's screams before it faded away, when he looked back up. His friend is gone. Howard just sat there, mumbling his apologies over and over, all eyes are on him, but he pays them no mind. The damage was done. His friend is gone forever and he did nothing to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

He just kept screaming and screaming, kept trying to call out to his friend, but his friend did not show up to save him, Randy kept telling himself that he won't become the next Ninja, he won't terrorize people, it wasn't him, it just wasn't; he didn't want to be hated by the people of Norrisville. The Robo-Apes carried him inside Mcfists Industries. once inside, they set him on the ground, Randy observes his surroundings, Robots, lots and lots of robots, another man appeared before them, he has blond hair (well lack of) he is almost bald, has a long robotic arm with a brain in it.

As soon as Randy saw the brain, he stuck out his tongue in disgust, "Ah Schnasty!"

"This is the Ninja, Viceroy?" Mcfist looks at Randy skeptically, "This scrawny boy?"

"HEY! I'm not-" Randy takes a look at himself, "Okay, maybe I am scrawny, would it kill you to lower your voice? It's not necessary for you to scream in my ear."

A loud smack is heard, echoing down the hall, he is lucky that Mcfist did not use his robotic arm to slap him. Now that would hurt. "You do not tell me what to do ... Ever, I don't care if you're the next Ninja, do you understand?"

Randy nods at him. "Good," Mcfist turns his attention back to Viceroy, who is just standing there watching the scene play out. "Get the mask, The sooner the better."

A large bruise forms on his cheek, "Wonk, that really hurt."

"Want me to slap you harder?"

"No, No, I'm good. " Viceroy returns with a black leather mask with green stripes, he approaches Randy, he backs up. He finally hit a dead end when his back hit against the wall; he is cornered by the two men."You guys are really invading my personal space, can you just back up maybe just a little?"

Mcfist grabs his arm and tightens his grip on him; does Mcfist realize how strong he is? He is actually crushing Randy's arm; he thrashed and squirmed violently but to no avail.

"Put the mask on him," Mcfist ordered. Viceroy nods and puts the mask on Randy, the leather bindings wrapped around him tightly. He felt something weird, he is changing, he is changing for the worse, he feels something is taking over his mind, but he can't explain what. He is going to try to be a good ninja, not what Mcfist and Viceroy want him to be, not what Norrisville expects him to be, too bad that didn't happen.

"The Sorcerer will be with you soon."

The Ninja glared at the two, his eyes a shade of green.

Green stank filled the air, indicating the Sorcerer's arrival, "Did you bring the Ninja?" A voice said.

"Yes, we did." Mcfist backs up behind Viceroy in fear.

"Good," The voice said, "Now leave us."

The two left the office they were in, The Sorcerer stepped out of the stank, revealing to be green-skinned creature, the Ninja couldn't make out what it was, he wore a brown shawl. That was tattered, The Ninja took notice of the green orbs around his waist.

"So you're the Sorcerer?"

"Normally, a ninja shows respect to their master before they talk."

The Ninja went on to a kneeling position, bowing his head so low that it almost touched the floor. "That's more like it," The Ninja stood up again to face the Sorcerer.

"To answer your question, Ninja. Yes, I'm the Sorcerer. I ruled this place for eight hundred years. As you've heard, every four years, a New Ninja is selected to serve me, this year the Nomicon chose you to be the Ninja, you-"

"What am I supposed to do?" The Ninja interrupted, The Ninja is met with a punch to the face, he back peddled due to the force of the punch.

"You do NOT interrupt me!" The Sorcerer hissed at the Ninja, "EVER!"

The Ninja rubs his cheek where the Sorcerer had punched him, "Yes, master."

"Good," The Sorcerer regained his composure, "Part of being the Ninja is to make sure Norrisville is in check. Purge the rebels, and crush everyone's hopes and dreams." Green stank emits from his palms, "When people's hopes are dashed, my magic will stank them, turn them into monsters."

"What was that book?"

"Ah, the book. Its job is to choose a ninja Every four years, other than that it's useless." The Sorcerer said vaguely, "Now, onto your mission, I need you to keep watch on the town. I received threats that there will be rebel activity, get rid of them."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh and Ninja?"

"Yes?"

"Do not fail me."

* * *

A/N: Not sure if everyone is saying, "Why doesn't the Sorcerer deal with this himself?" Well, The Sorcerer is busy corrupting the rest of the world. This is why he has Mcfist and Viceroy find the Ninja every four years. Plus, he needs the Ninja to do his dirty work.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt like a coward, a huge coward. He should have saved him, he could have stopped this from happening, but he didn't, Howard just stood there like a coward while his friend got dragged away, people stared at him, some giving him sympathetic looks, others gave him a cold-hearted glare, but even if Howard tried to stop it, he would have been pushed aside.

For the rest of that day Howard was alone, nobody came to console him, nobody stopped to spread their concerns, but it's okay, he needed that privacy, even Heidi didn't bother him. When he saw her today she gave him a sad look before retreating back to her circle of friends, not once did she talk about the incident that occurred that morning, either that or she is talking about it behind his back. He expected to be on her show that day, but nothing, she talked about other things; Howard silently thanked her.

For the rest of the year, Howard was ignored, people pretended that he wasn't there, the only one who actually acknowledged his existence is Heidi, but that's kind of rare, Howard walked down the hallway alone, he heads into his sister's office because he had run out of lunch money, Heidi is sitting in chair adjusting some papers for her next gossip report, she looks up from her papers to see her brother in front of her, she frowns at him. "What are doing here?" she asks, "Bad day today?"

"It's always a bad for me, you have any lunch money?" Howard asked.

"What happened to the lunch money mom gave you?"

"Used it on snacks this morning."

She glares at him.

"What? I couldn't help it!"

Heidi gets out her pink tote bag and gets out her wallet; she got out a twenty and hands it over to him, "Don't spend the money in one place Howard, save the change for tomorrow."

Howard left the office, he didn't feel like staying in school today. So, he decided. He would go to Greg's Game Hole, it was Randy and Howard's favorite place to play arcade games.

"Those were the days," Howard remembered fondly.

He played the Grave Puncher game for what seems like hours, without Cunningham, things aren't the same, Howard needed to keep my mind off of things for a while, Greg called out to him, saying it's closing time and that he needed to leave. Howard exited the arcade and looked up at the sky, it's dark.

"Great, I really hope it isn't past curfew," Howard mumbled to himself.

Curfew had been established when a couple of rebellious people smashed store windows and spray painted on the walls saying, "Mcfist is a shoob," or, "The Ninja is the Sorcerers puppet," and, "Down with the Sorcerer." Both statements were true. It's a risk, a huge one, last he heard, the Ninja took care of them

Permanently,

He shuddered at the thought, he probably killed them; Randy might have killed them. But, that wasn't Randy anymore.

It was rather cold outside; Howard puts his hands in his pockets.

"Mcfist, I found a child, walking around after curfew. What do you want me to do?"

The Ninja stood on a ledge, watching the child from afar. He had been assigned to watch out for rebel activity, due to recent threats. It was nothing the Ninja can't handle, "What do you want me to do to him?"

He spoke through a microphone, awaiting Mcfist's orders, "You want me to what?" He could hear Mcfist yelling at him at the other end, "Mcfist, he is just a kid. I doubt he is associated with the rebels, I can't just kill him-"

The Ninja sighed when Mcfist began yelling, "Fine, fine. I'll finish him."

He grabs the hilt of the sword, drawing out the sword. He jumps down the ledge. Landing a couple of feet away behind, he grabs the boy by the shirt, slamming him down on the cold concrete floor, "State your name and business."

"M-My name is Howard," The boy under him answered, "Howard Weinerman," Howard. The name sounded familiar, but where had he heard that name? He shook his head, now wasn't the time for this.

"Do you realize you are outside after hours? What were you doing?"

"I was at the arcade," Howard answered, "I swear!"

He pressured the tip of the sword into the boy's back, "Do you have any witnesses's?"

"No, I don't." Howard winced, feeling the blade pinching his back. He couldn't believe his friend was going to finish him off.

Wait, he had an idea.

"Cunningham, it's me. Howard, don't you remember me?"

Now, that he mentioned it. He did remember. They were vague memories of him, he remembered a boy who had a similar appearance to Howard, him playing video games with Howard, going to school with him, he would smile at those memories when no one was looking. The Ninja shook those thoughts away, this boy was distracting him.

He raised his sword, Howard clenched his eyes shut. Howard had expected to be stabbed by now, but nothing came. Howard looked up to see the Ninja shaking, the Ninja slowly lowers the sword, the sword dropping with a clank.

"Howard..." He whispered softly, there was a moment of sadness before he regained his composure, "I am letting you go for today, only." The Ninja stepped back and grabbed his sword from the ground, "Don't ever let me see you again, understood?"

Howard nodded.

"Good," Randy got a red orb from his suit, "Smoke Bomb!" He threw orb on the ground, red smoke filled the air.

* * *

A/N: Lol, to all of you who thought Randy was going to kill Howard.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy is alive! He is alive! He didn't think Randy would last long being the Ninja, he shouldn't have ever doubted him, he is glad Randy pulled through, he's happy that he got to see his bro again even though Randy attacked him, but there was one thing he noticed. He was fighting for control, but who was he fighting with?

Howard felt something seeping his back, he went to touch it. When he looked down his hand, he found his finger coated with blood, "I'm bleeding?" Randy must have pierced his skin with his sword on their encounter; he did feel a pinch, he can't see the wound, but he concluded that it wasn't deep enough to kill him.

The street lights lit up indicating that it's late, very late.

"Wonk!" Howard said, "I was supposed to be home an hour ago, my mom and my sister are going to honkin' kill me!"

Howard rushed home without anymore incident, he slowly opens the door. He took a quick peek before he slowly walked inside, the living room lights were dark, he could only assume his parents when to sleep, he tiptoes towards the stairs to his room. He felt a hand touch his back, he spun his head around to see who it was. Since that encounter with Randy earlier, he has been on guard. He turns to see Heidi glaring at him.

"We were all worried sick Howard, where did you go?!"

Well, I-," Howard voice trails off, he sees Heidi giving him an impatient look. "Well, you see I went to the arcade, trust me when I say that is the truth, but after that, I lost track of time and was on my way home until I-"

"Until you what?" Heidi prodded her brother for more information.

"I saw him."

Heidi raised an eyebrow, giving him a skeptical look. She hadn't seen Randy since the day he was taken away. However, she heard reports about the Ninja being spotted around town.

"You saw The Ninja?"

"It's Randy!" Howard snapped,"And yes, I was walking way past curfew and he spotted me, he attacked me almost immediately, but I know it's him. He was about to kill me, but he stopped."

"Did he hurt you?" Heidi asked, now concerned for her little brother.

Howard grimaced, he turns his back around to show her the small wound, Heidi eyes widened. She took her brother by the hand, marching up the stairs, "He stabbed you! I can't believe the Ninja stabbed you!"

"It was only a pinch!"

"Don't you DARE defend him!"

Heidi grabbed a ball of cotton and dabbed it on the boy's small wound, "It may be a small wound, but it's bleeding a lot." She said, applying pressure to the wound.

"Howard," She throws the stained cotton ball in the garbage, and got out another one, "That was a close call, you could have died. You carelessly lost track of time!" She got out some alcohol from the counter, pouring some on the cotton ball. She dabbed it on to his skin, making her brother wince in pain, "I want you to never see the Ninja again, got it?"

"What?" Howard glared at her, "I can't do that! You know I can't do that! He's my friend! I have to help him!"

"He's not your friend anymore! He is The Ninja! Howard, stop this. You're going to end up getting hurt! And, I won't be able to help you, if you get hurt! You're lucky, I'm not going to tell mom and dad about this, but the next time, I will Howard. Promise me, you won't do this."

Howard grumbled.

"Howard!"

"Fine!" Howard waves his hands in the air, "I won't do it."

"Good," Heidi removes the cotton from his small wound, "It stopped bleeding," She grabbed a bandage, and puts it on his wound, "Done!"

Howard storms off to his room, without saying another word to Heidi.

As soon as he enters the room, he slams the door shut. He needed to form a plan, a plan to save his bro, but can he do this alone? He doubts anybody would join him on his rescue mission. People are afraid of the Ninja, imagine the looks he will receive if he just pops up to a person he knows and says, "Hey, we should rescue the Ninja and bring down Mcfist and Viceroy!" he will surely be turned in for treason, he decided to do it alone.

But first he needs to get familiar with Mcfist industries, maybe take a tour." I can do this." He thought, "I can honkin' do this."

Just then he remembered something, there was a field trip coming up soon to Mcfist industries, he can take advantage of this, maybe sneak away while everyone was distracted, but there was one problem, the Ninja would resist. Howard would have to bring a weapon with him, maybe something sharp.

Howard shook his head, he'll figure it out when the time comes.

* * *

Concerned Heidi is concerned. Next chapter is more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not physically able to fight," The sorcerer said, circling around his ninja. Today, was one of his monthly training sessions, where the Sorcerer would take time off from corrupting the world to train his ninja. They were in a battlefield that was constructed by Mcfist, there were force fields everywhere, to prevent anyone from escaping in case if there was a real battle. The person wouldn't escape.

He would have had one of Mcfist's robots to help train the boy, but Mcfist's robots were incompetent and often broke apart after one hit.

"I can show you how strong I am, I'm not some weakling you're portraying me to be." Randy glared at his master,

"Prove it to me Norisu; prove it to me that you're strong, I order you to fight me."

The Ninja drew out his sword, swinging the blade of the sword at the Sorcerer's waist. The Sorcerer simply moved out of the way, he then grabbed the Ninja's arm, disarming his weapon, "I'm not impressed Ninja," The Sorcerer threw the Ninja across the room, resulting in the ninja landing face first on the floor.

"Pathetic," He spat, "The Nomicon must have chosen wrong."

The Ninja got out red disks, he threw the disks at the Sorcerer. Unfortunately, for the Ninja, two disks missed the Sorcerer, one managed to cut the Sorcerer arm, but only by an inch, "Is that all you got Ninja?"

"Allow me to show you what I can do," He took out his long green sword, knocking the butt of the sword against the Ninja's head, the ninja let out a yelp at the sudden pain, "Fight me!" The Ninja stood up, grabbing his sword from the ground.

The Sorcerer raised his sword, swinging the blade towards the Ninja neck. The Ninja deflected it with his sword, he used his foot to kick the Ninja back, then using his sword to slash The Ninja's chest.

The Ninja lets out a scream of pain, The Sorcerer took this opportunity. Red stank forms on his palm, the red stank formed into a hand. Grabbing the Ninja by the neck,"you're weak Ninja. Pathetic, worthless, a waste of time," he tightens his grip on the Ninja's neck, "A waste of air."

He threw the Ninja on the floor, placing his foot on his head, "You'll never defeat me. Never." He said bitterly to himself, making sure the Ninja doesn't hear him. He pressures his foot on the boy's head.

He removes his foot from the Ninja's and kicks the Ninja in the stomach, "I have business to attend to in other parts of the country, you must make sure that these rebels are under control, do your nightly watches, report any suspicious activities, do you understand?"

The Ninja nodded.

"Dismissed."

The Sorcerer taking his anger out on the Ninja wasn't all that uncommon, whenever the Sorcerer came back to Norrisville for a day, he would hurt the Ninja in ways he couldn't possibly imagine, The Ninja imagined that the Sorcerer's was stressed out, maybe due to the fact that people were actually fighting him off.

He heard of rebels trying to take him on, in different parts of the country. The Sorcerer would manage to defeat them, but more kept coming.

The Ninja entered his room on the top floor of Mcfist's industries, he realized. He could have smoke bombed into his room. His room was barren, with just a bed inside. The Ninja lied down, and closed his eyes.

Maybe one little nap couldn't hurt.

"This isn't my room."

Randy's eyes scanned his surroundings, it wasn't his room at all. He was in a forest, he runs his hands through his hair, clearly stressed out. he realized something, "My mask!" He pats down his pants to find the mask missing.

"Oh no..."

"Brother!" He heard a shout coming from within the forest, "Daisuke, get up!" Randy followed the voices to a clearing in the forest, Randy stumbled upon eight people, all wearing black. What caught his attention was the upside down nine on symbol on their suits

"Yasushi, is there anything you can do to stop the bleeding?" One of the ninja's asked. He has green hair that is tied into a ponytail.

"I can't Satoru! He is bleeding too fast!" The Ninja named Yasushi answered, he has light brown hair that tied into a ponytail like his brother Satoru, with brown eyes.

The boy wounded, Daisuke. who has black hair with brown eyes, his suit coated with blood. His wound appeared to be deep, meaning it won't be much longer until he dies.

"Curse The Sorcerer! If I was there, he wouldn't be hurt!" Another Ninja said, he has short brown hair that is above the ear, with brown eyes.

"This isn't your fault, Mamoru." Satoru placed his hand on Mamoru's shoulders, "Now, help me fix him."

After that the image faded, until it was nothing. Words scribbled in front of him in blue marker, "Welcome back, Ninja."

The Ninja shot up from his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He panted. That was a strange dream he just had, who were they? Better yet, why were they facing the Sorcerer? He noticed something familiar.

The upside down nine.

The book that he had a glimpse of, had that same symbol. And they were Ninja's, like him. So were they good?

They did say they were battling the Sorcerer.

What is going on?

He needed to find that book and get answers, the problem is that he hadn't seen that book since the day, the book chose him to be the Ninja, no doubt the Sorcerer has it somewhere locked up.

"What am I doing?" He rubbed his head in irritation, "my loyalty is with the Sorcerer. Not with some book."

Still, it would be nice to get some answers.

* * *

 **Satoru=First Ninja**

All based on Azthedragon's version of the Norisu Nine.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait! I have been tired lately. Just god damn exhausted. Also, I wasn't too well for the past week. Still aren't, but I thought I write this chapter up. I think the chapter is bleh at best. It will be a while until I post up the next chapter. See you later! Also, apologies for the short chapter.

* * *

Howard threw the blankets aside, rubbing his eyes groggily. He grabs his clothes that are conveniently located next to his bed, he puts them on and then checks the time.

8:00 am.

He had enough time, today is the big trip to Mcfist Industries. He wasn't going there for the trip. He was going there to get his friend back at all costs. Howard has to convince him to stop being the Ninja, to come back home.

It wouldn't be easy.

He got his stuff, and ran up the stairs. He had to admit that he was nervous about the whole thing, he didn't know what the outcome would be, maybe the Ninja will end up killing him, but he was determined to get his friend his back that he pushed away the thought.

Once he reached the school, he lined up in front of the buses. The teacher took attendance and once everyone was accounted for, they head off.

They arrived to be greeted by Mcfist's and his robo ape's, Howard glared at them. There were the ones who took his bro away, he would be forever haunted by that image of Randy pounding his fists on the robo ape's back, demanding to be let go.

Mcfist gestures the class to come, while he explained the technology that they used to make Mcfist's products. Howard wasn't listening. Normally, he would be intrigued. But, not today.

"And here is Space-Fist one!" Everyone peered out the window to see a rocket, modeled like a fist, while everyone was distracted, Howard slipped away.

"So, where would the Ninja be?" Howard asked himself. While walking around Mcfist industries, there were robots busy doing their routine chores to notice Howard.

He smacked his hand against his head, he didn't think that far ahead, he didn't know where the Ninja was or the fact that he might be here today, "Great, just great." Howard walks down the hallway, now lost.

The only good thing about this is that they were no robo apes around, so sneaking around would be easier.

"Wonk, I think I'm los-"

He was interrupted when someone slams him against the wall, "don't move" He heard a voice say, when Howard began to struggle. The Ninja twists his wrist behind Howard's back, "Keep quiet," He looked both ways off the hallways to see if the Robo apes were coming, when he was sure no one was around, he lets go of Howard, "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to find you." Howard answered, "To take you home."

The Ninja rolls his eyes at the boy's persistence, "This IS my home. "

"It's not your home! And this isn't you!" Howard jabbed his finger onto the Ninja's chest, "You're Randy Cunningham! A ninth grader!"

"Why are you following me?!" He advanced towards Howard, he had a menacing look on his face, "What do you want from me?!"

"I want you home!" Howard stood his ground, "Everyone misses you, your mom, your dad. Even me! Everyone wants you home! So come on!"

"I can't." The Ninja said, his menacing face was replaced with a soft look.

"Why not?!"

"I have to find this book, I want to know why it chose me."

"Wha-" Before Howard could say anything, the building shook violently. Knocking the two to the ground, he heard distinct voices from down the hall; that made the Ninja groan.

"Rebels." He casts a glance at Howard, who appeared to be confused, "Go find a safe place."

The Ninja dashed off towards the commotion.


	7. Chapter 7

"There he is!" He heard a voice say from down the hall, The Ninja drew out his sword. He had dealt with the rebels before, though he cursed them for their timing, it was crucial that he finds the Nomicon.

One of them rushed towards him, there was fully masked in black. They got out a dagger, swinging the blade towards the Ninja, the Ninja dodged the blade. What was the rebel thinking? Taking him on with just a mere blade.

The Ninja deflected the blade, he takes out a flash bomb and throws it at the rebel, who stumbles back, covering their eyes from the blast.

Another one of the rebels enters the battle, the rebel dashed towards him. Their fist attempts to connect with the Ninja's fist, the Ninja ducks.

"Ninja Air Fist!" A blast of air collides with the rebel's stomach, the rebel landed on their back, "Is that all?" He arched an eyebrow at the two fallen rebels, "Ah well, The Sorcerer is going to-"

He stopped when he felt metal penetrating his arm, he peers down to notice a dart had struck him, the Ninja looked around frantically to see who is shooting the darts, "Show yourself-" He felt another dart hit his back.

His vision starts to get blurry, he hears voices from a distance. It wasn't just one, it was more two. He falls to his knees. His limbs getting weaker by the minute, Another dart hit him, this time on the other arm.

The Ninja fell to the ground, he hears footsteps coming towards him. One kicked him in the rear, while the other watched.

He spotted another figure entering his vision, the figure appears to be scolding the other figure for kicking the Ninja, the figure looked more feminine than the other figures, she had the same black suit as the other rebels.

There were red lines in her suit, and a symbol. The symbol is distorted. The Ninja had to squint in order to see the symbol.

It had the upside down nine.

The Ninja's vision went dark.

"He's finally passed out." One of the men said.

"Yes," The female rebel said, "Pick him up, we need to take him back to headquarters,"

"You can't take him!"

The female rebel turns her attention to the source of the voice, she see's Howard rushing towards the Ninja, he stands in front of the Ninja. His arms outstretched.

"You cannot take him!"

"Kid, we need to take him," Another man's voice said, stepping towards Howard.

The women place her hand to stop the man from making another move, "Howard? It's been a long time." When Howard tilts his head confusion, she chuckled. She took off her mask, she has blue eyes, her purple hair in a bun. And tall, like her son.

"Mrs. Cunningham?" Howard said, his eyes widening.

"That's right," She smiles, approaching the boy. She looks over at the two men who were standing behind her, "Take the two men that are knocked out and take them back to headquarters. I'll handle this."

The two rebels nodded, grabbing their fallen comrades.

"Howard," She looked at him sternly, "We do not have much time. We have to leave before the Sorcerer finds us, and trust me when I say they he will find out about this," She moves past him, picking up the Ninja, "My men are distracting Mcfist and his robots. Your classmates got out safely."

"Where's Mr. Cunningham?"

"He's back at base, he's expecting us."

The building shook violently, indicating that the Sorcerer has arrived, The two stood their ground, a small chunk of debris fell from the ceiling, none hit them.

"Let's go!"

The two rushed out of the building, Howard followed closely behind her. She occasionally looked back to see if Howard was following her, not wanting to lose him either. Once, they finally made it out, they meet up with the other rebels.

"Head back to headquarters."

"Ma'am, the child." One of the rebels said, gesturing towards Howard.

"Leave him be," She said, placing a comforting hand on Howard's shoulders, "We must go."

The ground shook violently once more, "Run!" She said, "We have to get back to headquarters! Now!"

* * *

A/N: Aww man, my grammar checker that I always use, is messed up at the moment. So I can't tell if I made mistakes or not. Please point them out to me, if I did. Anyways, here is a new chapter. I know, I know it's short. I apologize. I'll try to write longer next time. So allow me to explain some things, first, Randy/the ninja's mom is part of the rebels and so is his dad. That's all I'm telling you for now. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi! It's been awhile hasn't it? I apologize! Writers block got the hold of me! So here are a few updates I forgot to tell you, actually neglected to tell you.

I had a few clots in a brain, so these past couple of months had been a hetic one, I had to take blood thinners and all that jazz, but I am fine now! Blood Clot free! YAY!

Now regarding this fic, it's going to involve a lot of death surrounding the Norisu family, so be warned.

* * *

Randy 'woke up' to hear screaming, people running in all directions trying to get away. His eyes frantically search his surroundings, he didn't know where he was. The village homes were burned to crisps. Instead of leaving like the other people, he kept on going. Wondering what was going on.

He heard monsters growling, and shouting. He could see the same warriors whom he had encountered in his previous dream; fighting a stanked monster, Randy stood there confused. Why would these warriors fighting a stank monster? Stanked monsters were normally allies.

"Where is Ryota and Yasushi?!" Satoru moved out of the way when the stanked monster charged towards him.

Randy stood there staring at the warriors, all the warriors were there except for three. Satoru was there, along with his brother named Mamoru, there was another brother that Randy recognized, but didn't remember his name.

"They're at one of the homes, someone is trapped there!" The Ninja named Isamu said. He had brown eyes, with black hair. His face littered with scratches and bruises.

The monster crashed into a house, the Ninjas were on guard. The monster could appear at any moment. They heard rubble being thrown aside, not it was the time to attack.

"Isamu! I need you!"

Isamu conjured up energy in his hands, he hurled it towards the stanked monster. The energy took the form of a dragon, the blast made the monster destank on impact.

"Isamu, take the destanked and leave the village, we will be with you shortly."

"I'm going to get Ryota, he should be out by now!" Mamoru said, leaving the group to retrieve his brother.

"I'm coming to." Satoru followed closely behind his brother.

Randy decided to follow Mamoru and Satoru to their destination, the two ran down a path, there were plenty of burning houses, how were they going to find the house Ryota and Yasushi were in?

"Brother, you must go on ahead." Yasushi coughed, smoke lingered in the air, beside him is Ryota who appeared taller than the other norisu brothers, his hair brown is like most of his brothers with dark-brown eyes.

They had gotten everyone out, now it was their turn to leave.

"I will not leave you. We are the last ones to get out. Now let's go!"

As they went, the smoke got thicker and thicker, making it hard to see.

"Yasushi! Ryota!" They heard their brother's call out to them.

The heat grew intense. Yasushi collapsed onto the floor, having a coughing fit.

He wasn't going to make it.

Yasushi felt hands grab him, the next thing he knew he was being thrown out of the building, "Yasushi!" He heard his brother Satoru called after him, he helped Yasushi up.

"Where is Ryota?"

"Still inside!"

"What?!"

Randy ran inside, he didn't understand why he was helping them. Weren't they supposed to be his enemies? No, they were his allies?

"Hey!" Randy called out to Ryota, "Hey! You have to go!" He reached out to him, only for him to phase through Ryota, "Oh no."

Flames surrounded the Norisu, wood falling from the ceiling. Ryota made no effort to escape, it was too late.

"No!" Flames engulfed the whole house, Randy felt himself disappearing, "No! I can't leave yet! I have to help him! I have to help him!"

He shot up from his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He looked around, he was in a room. Where? he didn't know. It wasn't his room that's for sure. Beside him, is a woman with purple hair. Her hair is no longer in a bun, her hair reached to her back. She had blue eyes like Randy did.

"Hello Randy," His mother said, barely containing her composure.

"Where am I?"

She smiled sadly at him, "I can't answer that. Randy, do you remember me? At all?"

"You look familiar."

He already figured out that this woman is his mother, his mother reached for his face. Her thumb smoothing his mask, Randy flinched. But, he didn't move away. He liked the feeling of her stroking his face.

She then tugged his mask gently to see how tight his mask was, "Wow, The Sorcerer must have really tightened the mask, he might have put a sealing or two on it."

"Sealing?"

"The Sorcerer doesn't want his Ninja's taking the masks off, I assume he loses control when they take off the mask."

"How do you know about the Mask?"

"Well, This mask here." She tugs at the mask one more time before letting go, "Dates back to our family. Our ancestor was the one who made that mask."

"Our family?"

His mother nodded, "Yes, 'our' Family, my side of the family."

The Ninja rubbed his mask as if he were rubbing his head, "Explain."

"Our ancestor, known as Satoru Norisawa. As I like to refer to him as the "First Ninja" was the one who made the mask, made with the Tengu Feathers and his own blood. The Sorcerer heard about the mask and set out to find it."

"When he did find it," She continued,"he was greeted by the Norisu Nine. Which consisted of Nine brothers, The Sorcerer demanded the mask, but they resisted, with each fight. Each brother died. Until, there was only one left."

"First Ninja."

"Correct," She nodded, her face becoming grimmer as she tells the story, "Not even the mask couldn't help him. The first Ninja kept dwelling on his brothers, The Sorcerer sensed his misery and that was the First Ninja's downfall."

The Ninja couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like an idiot for following the Sorcerer's orders so willingly, for not questioning him. His dreams matched up to what his mother said, "I'm a fool."

"No, you're not." She pulls her son into a hug, "You're not a fool. You were under the Sorcerer's control, it isn't your fault. Look at this way, The Sorcerer made a mistake."

"How?"

She grins at him, "By making YOU the ninja."

* * *

So let's get some things down, I tried my best at explaining the Norisu Clan as much as I can. I introduced them very quickly, Had to though since I would be writing Nine brothers in total.

This version of the Norisu Nine belongs to Azthedragon

Isamu: is the smartest of the clan, he loves and I MEAN loves knowledge, He helps his brother Satoru (First Ninja) With their missions. He has the longest hair of the clan. Also, he casts magic and studies magic in his spare time

Yasushi: Studies medicine, and the healer of the clan. He normally brings his medicine along in case any of the brothers are severely injured.

Daisuke: (the one you saw two chapters ago) is the youngest and mischievous one of the clan, he loves to pull pranks on his brothers, whenever he isn't pulling pranks, he is training with his sai's

Ryota: Is quiet one of the group, and quite masculine. He is bigger and taller than his brothers. He loves to craft from wood, he also loves to make weapons.


	9. Chapter 9

Apologies for the wait!

* * *

Randy didn't believe his mom, he still felt like a fool for willingly obeying the Sorcerer's orders, he threw innocent people in jail, dashed people hopes and dreams. The only thing he could do now, is make things right. Without the Nomicon, he couldn't do that. He sighed, clearly frustrated.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked, worried.

"The Nomicon." Randy answered, "I was on my way to get it until you came, I need to go back and get the Nomicon, but I don't know how seeing as that Mcfist Industries is probably heavily guarded now." Randy's moms lips curl into a smirk, "What? Why are you smirking like that? Wait a second, you have the book? You have the book, don't you? What the juice mom?!"

Randy's mother smiles, happy to see that the son she knows is back to normal.

"So where is it?"

As soon as his mom was about to open her mouth, A man charged into the room. He had brown hair, and dark brown eyes with glasses,"Is Randy okay?!" He asked, concerned. Randy's mother got up from her chair, placing her hand on his shoulders, "Everything is okay, Randy is fine. He just woke up, Henry."

Henry sighed in relief.

Henry turns his attention towards Randy, "l hope you remember me, kiddo. It's been a year since we last saw you. A hard year for all three of us."

There is a hint of confusion lingering on Randy's face, before he recognized the man, "Dad?"

"It's good to see you again, Randy." Henry turns his attention over to Randy's mother, "Momoko, Did you give him the book yet?"

"Yes, I was about to." She got out the book from her suit, handing it over to him. Instead of having red lines, it had green lines. It is still under the Sorcerer's control. Randy took the book from his mother, running his thumb over the smooth fabric, "I have to set it free. I don't know, but I feel like I should."

"It's because you're the Ninja," His father answered for him, "It's in your blood. I believe the book chose you as in an act of defiance to the Sorcerer. The fact that it had mustered up enough strength to choose you is intriguing..." His voice trails off when his wife gave him a look, "Sorry." He rubs the back of his head, a habit that Randy inherited from his father.

"I wish it hadn't chose me, I hurt so many people," Randy said as he peers down at the book.

"It's not your fault." His mother reminded him, "Remember, you were in control of the Sorcerer. But now, it's time to make things right."

Randy nodded, after all the terrible things he did, it was time to make things right. Starting by freeing the Nomicon from the Sorcerer's influence. There was one problem, how was he going to do this? He knew the book had a mind of its own, he had witnessed that firsthand when the Nomicon chose him, he remembered the faint green light brightened when Viceroy went near him.

When Randy looked up, he had noticed Howard wasn't with him.

"Where's Howard?"

"Howard is waiting for you outside." His mother answered, "You should have seen him! Kept pestering me about you! He was really concerned about you. Asking me how you were and if he can see you, I had to make him sit down! I'll go get him now if you want. Your father and I have important business to take care of anyway." She nodded at her husband who nodded back in return.

"Where are you guys going?" Randy asked.

"We need to formulate a plan for our next mission." This time his father answered him, "And we may need you to come see us later, you're going to be included. I'll go call Howard in."

Henry went over and pulled his son into a hug, he didn't want to let go of his son. Not after seeing his son for over a year, Momoko leaned in and kissed her son on the forehead, she desperately wanted to take off the mask, and planted kisses on his head. Just like she used to.

It seemed like forever before the two let go of their son, "We'll be back later." Momoko said, "We'll figure out a way to get that suit off you."

Once, they left. His friend Howard entered the room, upon seeing him, guilt overwhelmed him once more. He had hurt Howard too, he had stabbed him in the back. Almost killed him. But, Howard never gave up. He was a true bro.

"Howard," His voice croaked, he could barely keep it together, "I'm so sorry."

Howard waves his hand in dismissal, "Stop blaming yourself, Cunningham. It's not your fault."

"But-"

"It's not your fault. You broke out of the Sorcerer's control. That's all that matters right now."

"I don't know what to do. I know I have to free this book from the Sorcerer's influence," Randy sighed, he had a defeated look on his face, "I don't know how."

Howard eyed the book, "Have you tried opening it?"

Randy blinked. Then looked sheepish, "No, I have not."

"I'm sure, you will find your answers in the book then."

"Heh." Randy lets out a chuckle, he opened the book. "A-roof!" His back hunched over, his eyes shrinking.

"Cunningham?"

No response.

"Cunningham?!"

* * *

Inside the book, it was misty. Green stank lingered in the air. The plants that were lively before now dead. Randy had an uneasy feeling about this. He could barely see where he was going due to the stank being so thick, "Where am I?" Randy tried swatting the stank away, so he could see better, but to no avail.

He kept trudging on, until he saw a house. Randy took a deep breath, he slides the door open to see a figure sitting in front of what appeared to be gravestones. Nine of them to be exact. The strong smells of incense lingers in the air.

"Hello?"

The man turns around, his green hair unkempt. His outfit stained with dry blood. His eyes were green.

Randy remembered him from his dreams.

It was the first Ninja.

* * *

Momoko Norisawa: Is a decedent of the First Ninja, who knows how to fight. Who formed a rebellion when she found out her son is the ninja, in regular fics of mine, she was a past Ninja who was never mind wiped, but is sworn into secrecy.

Henry Cunningham: is a archaeologists, who likes to study Japanese Mythology, and is especially interested in the Norisu Clan. He tends to ramble on and on about history, to the point it annoys his family, he is barely due to his job. In this AU, he joined the rebellion when he found about his son being the Ninja.

A/N: Randy's parents are subject to change if they appear in canon.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I really HATE this chapter.

* * *

"We've lost so many," Satoru said, staring down at the graves, recently three of his brothers died. Tadashi, who died when he was blasted with dark magic and Yasushi when he was stabbed, Satoru was supposed to take the hit. The blade was supposed to penetrate him. But, Yasushi got in the way. Satoru remembered what his brother said before he perished.

"Fight for us."

Isamu died saving the town from the Sorcerer's rampage. His spells were barely any match for the Sorcerer, Satoru swore vengeance on the Sorcerer. These deaths hit Satoru hard, he could barely keep it together. Constantly, calling out to his brothers. Wanting them to come back. The only brother, he had left was Mamoru. He was inconsolable like his brother, barely keeping it together.

"Brother, we must go." Mamoru placed his hand on Satoru's shoulders, "The Sorcerer will find us, if we stay in one place."

Satoru nodded, getting up from the ground.

He looked back at the graves, the incense candles, he had placed in each of the graves was burned out. It would be a while before he returned to the graves. The Sorcerer will pay for what he had done to his brothers, what he had done to his family. His brothers will be avenged.

* * *

"Ninja..." Satoru said, once he noticed Randy's presence. For a moment, his green eyes returned to brown before it went back to green. Randy knew that the First Ninja was fighting the Sorcerer's influence, but he didn't know for how long.

"First Ninja, you were the one who was talking to me the whole time, weren't you?" He slowly walks towards the First Ninja, "Those visions of your brothers, I am so sorry about what happened to them. I am so sorry about what happened to you." The First Ninja went into a stance to defend himself, Randy stopped in his tracks, "I know why you called me here. I know why you chose me to be the Ninja."

"You want me to stop the Sorcerer's tyranny."He continued, "You want me to free the world of corruption. I can only do that if you help me." He walked over to the First Ninja, clasping his hands on-his shoulders, "I need your help."

* * *

"Mamoru!" Satoru rushes towards his younger brother, he could hear the Sorcerer laughing behind him, he hovered over his younger brother. Putting his hands-on his brother's stab wound, "Hang in there! I'll fix you-"

"No," Mamoru said, coughing up blood, "You mustn't. You must go fight the Sorcerer. You MUST defeat him. At all costs! Do you understand? Leave me here. Defeating the Sorcerer is more important."

And with that, Mamoru closed his eyes. He never woke up.

"And they call you 'warriors' Pfft! Your Ninja's barely laid a hand on me! All your brothers died by my hands. It's sad. A family of trained warriors could barely harm me. It's pathetic really." The Sorcerer said, taking in all the pain, misery, grief all at once.

Satoru spun around to face the Sorcerer **"I'll kill you!"**

* * *

"I'll kill you!" Satoru grabbed Randy's neck, tightly gripping it.

Randy lets out a yelp, frantically squirming, "F-First Ninja!" He could barely muster up the words, "Don't let the Sorcerer take control of you! Your brothers may be gone, but you have me! I-I'm going to stop the Sorcerer no matter what! I'm going to free this town! I'm going to free you! P-Please listen to me!"

Satoru's eyes went from green to brown again, he may not have his brothers, but he had the Ninja. The Ninja was his only hope. As soon as the positive thoughts resurfaced, the negative thoughts overwhelmed him. What if the Ninja failed? What if he died? He cannot lose another Ninja. All of those Ninja's he had tried to plead to, it killed him just to see the Ninja's being corrupted by the mask.

"First Ninja," Randy sensed his distress, "I'm going to take him down. I need you to help me." His face turned blue due to the lack of oxygen, he gasped, trying to get some air, "I am here, I am going to end the Sorcerer, I'm going to make sure your brothers did not die in vain. Once, I'm done with the Sorcerer. Everyone will be free from his reign of terror. Everyone is going to look at the Ninja as a hero, not an enemy."

"Ninja..." Green stank left his body, the stank that was lingering in the dojo dissipated. He releases Randy from his grip "Ninja." Satoru felt a heavy weight being lifted off his shoulders, the death of his brothers, those corrupted ninja's. He can finally let go.

Satoru slumped to the floor, holding his head.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Satoru did not respond at first, trying to gather his thoughts.

Randy walked towards Satoru, holding out his hand.

"I am glad you escaped the corruption," Satoru finally said, taking Randy's hand. "No other Ninja was able to escape the stank. It killed me, Ninja. Seeing those Ninja's corrupted." He shook his head, trying not to think about it.

"I need to find a way to destroy the Sorcerer."

"It won't be easy." First Ninja frowned, "He's too strong. We would have to weaken him first. So, we have to take our time on this."

"Time? We don't have time!"

"Trust me on this," Satoru sighs at the Ninja, he understood the Ninja's impatience. However, rushing into things always led him to trouble, "You releasing me from his control, probably weakened him in some way. We cannot rush this. If we go charging in without a plan, there could be consequences. Don't make the same mistake I've made."

Randy sighed. He couldn't help, but feel frustrated. He wanted to plunge his sword into The Sorcerer's chest, "I won't."

Satoru-eyed the boy, he could understand why he was eager to end this, but he had to admit that the Ninja is weak. He barely knew any moves, and that alone could get the Ninja killed, "I'm going to teach you everything I know," He said after a few minutes of silence, "In order for you to defeat the Sorcerer, you must get acquainted with the weapons of the suit and it's power. I've seen you already mastered the Ninja Air Fist, but would if I told you there was a move called the Ninja Hydro Hand?"

"There's a Ninja Hydro Hand?" Randy asked.

Satoru nodded, "There's a lot for me to teach you. Are you willing to accept this? No matter how long it takes?"

"Yes, teach me everything I need to know."

The two trained rigorously for what seemed like hours, Satoru taught Randy how to use the Ninja Hydro Hand. It was apparently stronger than the Ninja Air Fist. Randy remembered how long it took him to even learn Air Fist, He remembered channeling his energy onto one enemy and then he used the Ninja Air Fist. He smirked as he recalled the fist colliding with the Robo ape's metallic chest plate.

Next, was an energy blast that resembled a dragon. It was one of Satoru's favorite moves. Satoru went into position, energy slowly formed in his palms. When he released the energy, the energy formed into a dragon before creating a big hole in the dojo. Randy tried to copy the same move. However, when he went to release the energy. Nothing came out.

"What's wrong?" He asked himself that question when he couldn't perform the moves.

"Try again."

Randy went into position, he formed the energy into his hands. He tried to release the energy, once again. Nothing.

"What's going on?!" Randy yelled in frustration.

"Maybe that move is too powerful for you to use, we shall come back to it in time. There's another move I want you to use."

"What is it?"

"It's called the Ninja Rage. It contains fire based attacks that might aid you in battle." Satoru explained to his student, "I want to channel all your hatred and anger onto one thing. And, one thing only." A doodle of the Sorcerer appeared in front of Randy.

"Don't let the hate consume you, release it."

Randy's eyes focused on the Sorcerer, for the past year. The Sorcerer did nothing but torture, whenever he didn't do something right. He would get beaten for it, The Sorcerer had taken a year of his life, a time. He wasn't going to get back. The Sorcerer made him hurt innocent people, The Sorcerer made him an enemy of Norrisville. He couldn't forgive the Sorcerer for that.

"Do not let the hate consume you." Satoru reminded Randy, he could see the hatred in Randy's eyes, the same face he had made when the Sorcerer had killed his family.

Randy took a deep breath, not letting his thoughts consume him. If he let the hate get to him, he would be letting the Sorcerer win, "NINJA RAGE!" He called out unnecessarily, the black suit turned red with black lines, his eyes changed from blue to red.

Fireball forms in his hand, he hurled it towards the doodle of the Sorcerer, making it vanish.

"I did it! I honkin' did it!" Randy peered down to his hands that were shaking, he clenched his hands and looked where the doodle of the Sorcerer had vanished, "Here I come."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Expect some errors, I finished this at 1 am in the morning.**

* * *

His parents were going to be worried. He did not know how long he was in the Nomicon, but he knew as soon as he schloomped out of the book, he was going to have a scolding about how he shouldn't worry his mother like that.

What can he say?

The First Ninja was training him.

Satoru had Randy let out his aggression by hitting targets, some were paper versions of robo apes, others were stanked monsters. Randy needed to let all the anger out if he wanted to face the Sorcerer. He wanted to avoid another tragedy. The First Ninja had decided that Randy was ready to move on to the next phase. He made the Nomicon form paper versions of Mcfist and Viceroy.

He noticed Randy standing there, his eyes fixed on the paper. There was a hint of anger and hatred, Satoru observed as his student took a deep breath. The fire in his palms fizzled out.

"What's wrong, Ninja?"

Randy looked at The First Ninja and sighed, "I can't hurt Mcfist or his lab assistant Viceroy. They're pawns. Sure, they're both responsible for my abduction, but that's because the Sorcerer ordered them too. During my time there, The Sorcerer would scare them. Whenever their robots failed to detain some of the rebels, the Sorcerer would threaten to stank the two, you should see them cower in fear when that happens."

"They follow his orders because they fear The Sorcerer," He continued, "And for that I don't hate them."

" _Forgiveness is one step closer to fulfillment."_ Satoru said smiling at his student.

Randy tilts his head in confusion, not understanding what his teacher just said, "What?"

And with that, Satoru waved at him. At first, Randy was confused. Then, he felt a pull.

"We will continue our lesson when you come back!" First Ninja called out to him.

* * *

Randy snapped his eyes open, he sat up and rubbed the top of his head.

"Randy!"

He looked to see who the voice belongs to.

"Randy, honestly. You gave us a scare!"

It was his mother. Her arms were crossed. She looked furious. Besides him is Howard, who frowned at him. "Sorry, Mom," He said sheepishly, "I went inside the book and-"

"You went inside the book?" She stopped him before he can finish his sentence, "I didn't know the book could do that."

"Yeah, the First Ninja is there. He's inside the book, I freed him from the Sorcerer's influence."

"That means..." Momoko reached forward to grab the fabric of the mask, slowly the mask slips off of his head. The bindings unwrapped itself from the boy's body. As soon as the suit was off him, Randy was greeted with pain from all over his body, he felt heavier than usual. He was so preoccupied with this pain that he didn't even notice his mother gasping.

His mother hovered over him to take a look at her son, His purple hair is unkempt, a long slash mark is across his chest where the Sorcerer had slashed him, "It didn't heal right." She took notice of the other slash marks that littered his arms.

"It's nothing Mom," He tried to reassure her.

"Mrs. Cunningham," Howard said, he pointed towards Randy's head, "There's a big wound on his head," He brushed strands of Randy's hair aside for his mother to look, "See?"

Momoko took a look at the wound and immediately looked away, there was dry blood circulating the wound. It looked infected.

"Howard, get a rag and some alcohol, also bandages, lots of them."

Howard nodded and left the room. Randy didn't like it when his mother was distressed, no matter how many reassurances; he would give to her. She still would panic,"Mom, it's okay. It doesn't hurt." That was a lie, and his mother knew it. He just didn't want his mother to panic anymore, "Don't worry, I'm alive aren't I?"

"Randy... You went through so much and I wasn't there to help..." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom... It's okay," He said, he raises his hand with what little strength he had and stroked her cheek, "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"Randy, it was so hard. With you being gone, your father and I did not know what had happened to you, until Howard told us. We didn't know this would happen, I didn't suspect-"

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

"Back!" Howard said, rushing in to the room. In his hands were bandages and a bottle of alcohol to fight the infection with, Momoko thanked him and took the supplies from his hands.

"It's going to hurt just a bit, okay?" She reassured her son. She wrapped the bandages around the slash marks that covered his arms and chest.

Randy rolls his eyes at his mother's reassurance, he had dealt with much worse. However, when his mom dipped the cotton coated with alcohol on his cut, he let out a loud yelp. Howard couldn't help, but chuckle at him.

She moved on to the wound that was on his head, she dabbed the cotton ball on the wound, earning another yelp from her son. She ignored him while she kept on cleaning the wound, "Almost done, Randy." She reassured once more. Once, she was finished, she got out a white pad and placed it on the wound, follow by bandages to tape it down, "And done!"

Randy patted down the bandage that covered his wound, "Thanks, Mom." He smiled wearily at him, "I appreciated it."

"You're welcome." She smiled back at him, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, what is going on so far?"

"Well," His mother sighed, resigning herself to the chair next to her son's bed, "Your father is trying to keep the rebellion under control. Everyone is riled up that you are here. Half of the rebellion hates you, no matter how many times your father and I tried to explain that you are free from the Sorcerer's control. They don't believe us, they still think you are evil."

"It's understandable, I hurt them."

"You did NOTHING wrong, do you hear me? Nothing."

"But-"

"Look at me, Randy."

She lightly touches her son's chin, making him look at her, "This is not your fault. It was never your fault."

"Yeah! Those guys are just shoobs! They can't see the real you!" Howard pitched into the conversation, "I know you're not a villain. You never were. I always knew that."

Randy couldn't help, but smile at his friend, "Thanks, buddy."

"You see?" Momoko said as she planted a kiss on her son's cheek, "You have people who believe in you."

"You're right!"

"Good. Now, rest."

* * *

Randy spent the first half of the week in bed and in the Nomicon, the two were hard at work training in combat. They were doing hand to hand combat, something that First Ninja loved doing, he retold old tales on how he and his brothers would always engage in hand to hand combat, in the end, First Ninja was always won those battles, he said, you have to hit them when their guard is low.

Randy studied his opponent, looking for any opening. Punching him in the face won't count. He would easily block it, he spotted an opening, his fist almost connected to the First Ninja's stomach, First Ninja caught Randy's arm and flips him over on his back.

"Almost, but not quite," First Ninja offered his hand.

Randy grunted, taking the offered hand, "Thanks."

"You had a chance to hit me, you know?"

"What?"

"When I was offering my hand, you could have punched me."

He grunted again, this was going nowhere. For the past week, all they have been doing is sword fighting and hand to hand combat, with some magic on the side, he wanted to learn more, how was he going to learn, if he knew so little? Sure, he knew hydro hand, air fist and Ninja Rage, but that was not enough to beat the Sorcerer on his own.

"What's wrong?" First Ninja asked, taken notice of his student's change of mood, he was confident before. Always eager to train, lately this has changed. Randy becomes grumpier each time he entered the book.

Randy sighed, "Everything! The Sorcerer continues to corrupt everything in sight, and I am sitting here training. I haven't left my bed in a week, and I am getting sick and tired of waiting. I want to act!"

First Ninja said nothing at first, he understood his student's frustration. He too felt the same way, rushing into battle had its consequences, "Ninja. Follow me," He gestured his hand towards the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"To the place where The Sorcerer had taken control of me," He pushes past the branches that were in the way, "The village is near the forest." He stopped only when he had reached the end of the forest, from the distance, a village can be seen. It was the same village that Randy saw in his dreams, "Here is where I lost to the Sorcerer, do you know why I lost to the Sorcerer?"

"You let your guard down."

First Ninja nodded. He walked down the path to his village, "Yes, but there is another reason. You see, I was eager like you. Eager to fight him, ready to finish him off to be done with it. I rushed into battle just like you and you saw the results of it. That was my biggest mistake, Ninja. Rushing into battle, I let my emotions get the better of me and let my guard down."

"Ever since then," He stopped in front of the village, in front of them was a doodle version of the First Ninja with green eyes, his suit was black with green lines that was once red, he is seen terrorizing other villagers, "They trusted me, Ninja." He said as villagers ran past him, screaming in terror as their once beloved hero is now terrorizing them.

He turns towards Randy, "This is why you should not let your emotions get to you. This is why you shouldn't rush into battle, _He who rushes into battle, loses._ Remember that, Ninja."

* * *

 **A/N: I assure you, in the next chapter or two, something happens. I have to get the rebellion a name, I have one name in mind. Next update will probably be in a month or at the end of the month like always, I'm trying to make this fic longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Remember when I told you that next chapters, somethings going to happen. Yeaaaaah, you might have to wait a little longer.**

 **Seriously, I don't dragging this fic on forever. Hopefully by or before January, I'll be done.**

* * *

"Don't let _them_ get to you, Cunningham"

Randy let out a defeated sigh, ever since he had recovered from his injuries, he had been let out as long as Howard or his parents were nearby. His mom thought it would be a good idea to let him walk around to stretch his legs. Ever since he had stepped out of his room, he had been receiving glares from people in the rebellion, when Randy caught them looking at him, they would look away or make nasty comments to him.

"Sorcerer's puppet." They would say.

Other times, they would talk as if he weren't there.

"He's going to lead the Sorcerer right to us." One person said in hushed tones.

"He could be conspiring with him, trying to find out our location. We should just get rid of him." Another person said.

"No, Norisawa won't let us. I don't understand why. They want to use him! He has been causing nothing but trouble ever since he arrived!"

"Shh! Shh! He's watching!"

Randy would walk away feeling stung, he didn't blame them. He did help ruin their lives.

"Seriously, bro. Screw them. Don't pay attention to a word they say. They don't understand the situation."

"They're right, Howard."

"No, they're not." Howard grunted, "We just went over this, Cunningham. This isn't your fault. It was never your fault, how many times your mom and I have to tell you, huh?"

"Sorry, bro." He slumps his shoulders, "I just don't like it, when people talk behind my back as if I weren't here. The only thing they see right now is the Ninja, not Randy Cunningham."

"Want to know what I see?" Howard grinned at his friend, "I see a Ninja who is going to kick the Sorcerer's butt!"

Randy gives him a weak smile in response, he appreciated the fact that his friend was trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't working.

"So where are we going, anyway? All we've been doing is walking around the hallway for the past hour in the half."

"I'm going to see Mom. She told me whenever I was ready, to meet her in the debriefing room. They said they needed to talk to me."

"Want me to come with?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "If you want, it's going to be boring."

"You're right, wait for you in the cafeteria?"

Randy nods, he watched as his friend went down the hall until he was out of sight, he knew where to go. His mother had shown him several times when the two were doing their daily walks, "It has two double doors with the Norisu symbol on it, you can't miss it!" She said.

He walked down the halls, he still had no idea where the rebellion's base was located, he had suspected that he was underground. There were a lot of rooms in the base, so it was easy to get lost. There were cafeterias, big enough to hold the entire rebellion.

He stopped in front of the double doors, with the red norisu symbol in the middle. He took a deep breath before entering the room, there stood his mom, his dad, and much to his surprise Howard's dad Mort was there. A round table was in the middle that had a map, outlining the city.

"Hello Randy!" His father called out to him, "We were waiting for you!"

Randy smiled at his father, he had seen him since his visit to his room when he had first gotten there, his mom told him that he was busy planning their next move, but he could tell that his father was happy to see him.

"Randy," His mother greeted him by planting a kiss on his cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot, better."

"Randy," His father said, turning towards Mort, who stood next to him, "You remember Mort, right Randy?" Mort turned to Randy and waved, he had the same suit everyone else is wearing, with the Norisu symbol on it. Other than that, he was the same old Mort. "It's nice to see you again, Randy!" He smiled at the Ninja, the first person with the exception for his parents and his friend to show him kindness.

"It's nice seeing you again, Mort."

"Let's start, shall we?" His mother said, "Henry?"

"Right! Right now, were going to take it slow," Henry explained, casting a glance towards his son, "After we retrieved you, the Sorcerer unleashed stanked monsters in search of you, luckily he hasn't been able to find you. We need to destank those monsters, we need to weaken him, that's our first job, then-"

"When do I come in?" Randy interrupted.

Henry was about to explain, until Mort jumped in, "You don't. I don't think you're ready ye-"

"What about the Sorcerer? When are we going to take him down?" Randy asked, despite what his teacher said about not rushing into battle, he was determined to face the Sorcerer.

"Randy..." Now it was his mother's turn to intervene, "You cannot just take the Sorcerer head on."

"I know the Sorcerer is waiting for me!"

"And that is exactly what he wants!"

"I need to take him down, it is my duty! I have fully recovered! I can do this! I cannot just stay cooped inside!"

"Randy, we didn't say you're going to stay cooped up in here. You're going to help destank these monsters." Henry reassured his son, "However, we cannot afford to lose you again by making a rash decision. Taking on the Sorcerer, especially now, is too risky. What happens if we lose you again?"

"You're going to end losing a lot more people if we don't stop him!" Randy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Randy!" His mother said, "Do not raise your voice!"

"Kid, if you rush now," Mort said, chiming into the conversation, "What would happen if you lose? Who would defend Norrisville? There is not much we can do. We need to slow down the Sorcerer."

"I-"

"Randy," His mother warned, "Please. Listen to us."

"Alright," Randy sighed, despite his teacher telling him not to rush into battle, he felt like confronting the Sorcerer.

"Tomorrow," Randy's father said after a moment of awkward silence, "We set out, there are a lot of people who are coming with us, so we'll split into groups. Momoko will take the first group and head out first, and Mort will take the second group out which will consist of the recovery team, we pick up the people who have been destanked and quickly escort them off the battlefield."

"Momoko, is your team ready for tomorrow?"

"You worry too much, dear." She kisses her husband on the cheek, "We'll be fine, and I have been training them in hand to hand combat for some time."

"Yes, right." Henry cleared his throat, awkwardly looking away from his wife, "Randy, you're going to help your mother. Is that understood?"

Randy nodded his head, barely listening to what his father was telling him, "Okay, good." His father said, completely oblivious to the fact his son wasn't listening, however his mother knew for a fact he wasn't.

His mother approached him, pulling Randy into a hug, "Why don't you eat and then rest yourself? Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Randy nods, leaving his mother embrace and heading out the room, the two parents let out a collective sigh, wondering what they are going to do about their son.

* * *

"What are we going to do with him?" Henry said, he let out a sigh, letting himself sink into the chair, he rests his head on his hands. Thinking about his son's latest outburst, "I'm not sure if we should send him out at all, what if he does something rash? I don't want him to get hurt."

Both parents feared for their son's well-being, especially here in the rebellion where people kept giving their son glares and weird looks, ever since they brought him here. A lot of people have been questioning them, "Why is the Ninja here?" Or, "Why put us in danger by bringing the boy here?" These were reasonable questions, but they had no answers for them.

Not now anyway.

They had yet to tell anyone that the Ninja is their son. And, who knows how they will react to that?

"I agree," Momoko said, she runs her fingers through her hair, something that her son had picked up on, "Maybe, we should keep him here until he is mentally ready to face the Sorcerer. I mean, if he is hoarding up all that hatred, it could hinder him."

"What about all the people who keep giving him glares? He would have a rougher time here." Mort chimed into the conversation.

"They would have to answer to me," Momoko threatened, she knew for a fact that these people did not like the idea of her son being here, it would anger her whenever they would speak lowly of her son. She needed to set the record straight, "How about we tell them?"

"I don't know about that," Henry said, nervously. "What happens if they rebel us against too?"

"So be it."

* * *

Randy entered the cafeteria room, the room that filled with chatter fell silent immediately upon his arrival. He sighed, scanning the room for his best friend. He located his friend far-off from the rest of the tables, he ignored the stares the people were giving him. He sat down next to Howard, who was eating his second or his third serving of lunch.

"Hey bro," Howard greeted, "How was it?"

"It could have been better. Your dad was there."

Howard smiled sheepishly upon hearing that, "I forgot to tell you that Mort helps your dad with the planning and such, he was the one who helped your dad with your rescue mission."

Randy took a look around the cafeteria again, the people resumed their task of eating once more. He was grateful that they weren't acknowledging him, he didn't want any trouble, he took notice of several people in his class that were among the people in the cafeteria, Debbie was on the far left of the table, alone with Theresa. They all looked the same. Maybe, albeit taller.

Heidi was talking with the girls as well, Julian with the rest of the monster klub were playing their game.

He also recognized some of the teachers from his school.

"Everyone's here."

"Yeah," Howard took another bite of his lunch, "Everyone from Norrisville is here. They're here to take refuge. It got really bad when the Sorcerer found out you escaped."

"How bad?"

Howard let the spoon rest on his tray to think about it, "Well..." He started, Randy already knew what he was going to say is bad, "Let's just say, the town isn't in good shape."

Randy let out a deep sigh, he couldn't let this go on forever. What was he going to do?

He thought about it for a moment, then something clicked.

"Cunningham?"

"I'll see you later bro."

He left the cafeteria room immediately, he didn't look back at his friend. Who had a worried look on his face. He knew what he was going to do, he was going to face the Sorcerer head on, and nobody was going to tell him otherwise.

* * *

 **An eventual chapter is eventual.**

 **That was sarcasm.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ever felt like you forgot to add crucial details to the fic, but then when you suddenly remember. You're halfway through the fic? That happened to me.**

 **I decided to post this early instead of waiting till the end of the fic like usual, enjoy!**

 **Also, I'm not sure if I should rewrite my other fics, we'll see. Or I'll write out a new plot.**

* * *

Randy grabbed the book that lay dormant on the counter next to his bed, he sighed. Debating whether he should tell his instructor about his plans, he knew what First Ninja was going to say, he knew he was going to disapprove of the idea of taking on the Sorcerer, Randy was sick and tired of hearing the same excuse over and over again, "It's dangerous," They said, "they're consequences of rushing into battle."

He felt like he was ready.

Without a second thought, Randy opened the book, his body landing on the safety of his bed.

He opened his eyes to find himself on the ground, First Ninja was nearby sitting on a rock with legs crossed and his eyes closed, "Uh First Ninja?" He waves his hand over his face to gain his teacher's attention, "I'm here for our lesson."

There was a grunt coming from the First Ninja, "Yes, I'm aware," He said breaking out of his meditation.

"What are you going to teach me today?" He asked, trying to anticipate what super Bruce move he is going to learn today.

"There's one more spell, we are going to learn today, the solar flare," He said getting up from the ground, "It's-"

"Wait, whoa. Hold up," Randy interrupted, much to his teachers' annoyance, "What is a solar flare? You didn't mention this before."

"If you let me finish explaining," Satoru glared at Randy, who gave him a sheepish smile. "It's a move, I have not mastered. It only works with the Ninja Rage, you use up all the solar energy from within the suit, and use it as an attack.

"That sounds... SO HONKIN BRUCE!"

"But," He continued, "it leaves you weak, I'm going to teach you, the basics of the flare."

"Go into Ninja Rage."

Randy pulls out his dark leather mask, slipping it on his head. The bindings wrapped around its host's body. His eyes turned red, while his mask changed from black to red. With the red lines, replacing the black lines.

"Now," The First Ninja conjured up another version of the Sorcerer, "Build up the energy that is in the suit. Feel the spark that is within you." Randy closed his eyes, flashes of memory appeared. Memories of him being beaten by the Sorcerer, the memory of him being taken away. The memory of the corrupted mask being put on his head, they were all painful memories, memories that he wanted to forget.

As more of these memories resurfaced, he had started to become angrier, his thirst for revenge growing stronger.

"Ninja!"

His suit turned bright red, he let out a loud a scream of pain, "Ninja stop! If you continue, you're going to end up getting hurt!" The boy continued to scream in agony, this was Satoru's fault. He never should have had the Ninja perform the spell, he was not ready yet.

He didn't wait anymore. Satoru rushed in, grabbing the mask. He felt the heat of the mask burn into his skin, but he did not care. He removed the mask off of the boy's face, throwing it on the ground.

Randy stopped screaming, his body slumped forward. Satoru caught him before he reached the ground, "Ninja? Ninja? Are you alright?"

"Ninja?"

"Did I do it?" Randy said weakly.

"Ninja." He warned.

"Did I?"

Satoru shook his head, "You did not; that concludes this lesson for today."

Randy frowned at this, not understanding what had just happened, "Did something happen?"

"You almost destroyed yourself." The First Ninja sighed, helping his student up, "It was almost like you were about to explode."

Randy blinked, "Woah... Really?"

The First Ninja runs his hand through his hair that was a close call. He had almost lost his ninja. This time by his own hand, "Ninja, I want you to promise me to never use that spell again."

"But-"He began to protest, "You were the one who-"

"Ninja!"

Randy sighed in defeat, "What about the Dragon fist? I haven't been able to use it yet."

"Not today."

Satoru senses his frustration, "Come back tomorrow. I'll teach it to you then. You had quite the 'experience' I'm surprised that spell didn't kill you."

And with that, the book shploomed him out, Randy opened his eyes, looking around the room. Much to his relief no one was there, he got out his mask. Rubbing his thumb over the smooth silk, "There has to be way to master the Solar Flare." He muttered.

He couldn't explain what had happened to him, he saw bits of and pieces of his time with the Sorcerer, there were still fresh on his mind. He wished, he could just erase it all from his memories.

Randy laid on his bed, resting his head on the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. After today's events, he was exhausted. So exhausted, he had forgotten to tell the First Ninja of his plans, but after what had transpired. He was glad he didn't say anything.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Cunningham..."

Randy opened one eye to see his friend standing over him, "What...? What is it Howard? I'm in the middle of sleeping..."

Howard rolls his eyes, he grabbed the sheets that were covering his friend and throws it on the floor, "Rise and shine, sleepy head. You have a big day ahead."

Randy groaned at this, "It can't wait?"

"Not really, your parents want you to meet them at the assembly. They're making an announcement."

Letting out another groan, he sat up from his bed. Stretching his limbs before putting on his clothes and heading out the door, "So any idea what the announcement is going to be? "Randy asked Howard, who merely shrugged as a response to his friend's question.

"They just said, it was important. Everyone was going to be there."

They finally made it towards the auditorium, where everyone is located. He pushed past several people to make it towards the front. The Auditorium looked similar to the one NHS had. Randy spotted both his mom and his dad on top of a podium with several other guards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Momoko Norisawa said to gain everyone's attention, "The reason, I had brought you here today is because a majority of you had been wanting an explanation about the Ninja's presence here in the rebellion."

There was mumbling among the audiences.

"Rest assured, I'm here to explain."

"I'm sure you had reservations about the Ninja, from the moment he entered our base. Which is quite understandable, I am here to tell you; that the Ninja is no longer affiliated with the Sorcerer. In fact, there is something I did not tell you sooner," Momoko said with a grin, "The Ninja is actually my son, the one you spoke so ill of."

There were loud gasps in the audience, people started to talk over another. Randy felt like he wanted to slip away from the auditorium

"Now, now-"Momoko tried to regain control of the audience, "Quiet!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, the crowd fell silent once more, "I am here to reassure you that, he was under the control of the Sorcerer and he is no threat. He is free from The Sorcerer's control and he is going to help us defeat the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer hurt so many of you, but do not blame my son. He would never-"

"Stop defending your son!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"He's evil!" Another said.

"Our son isn't evil! He's-"

"Mom." Momoko turned to see her son approaching the podium, "I got this."

Randy approached the podium with his mask in his hands, "My name is Randy," He started to say, once the crowd quieted down again, "And I am the Ninja, rather you like it or not," He said sternly, not taking any crap from the townsfolk anymore. From the corner of his eye, he can see his friend giving him a thumbs up, "It wasn't my fault that I was under the control of the Sorcerer, it's what happens when we're 'chosen'."

"We don't willingly go to the Sorcerer, were taken. Forced to do his bidding, or else, death!" Randy took a deep breath, his hands were shaking, "I'm going to make things right, there won't be an evil Ninja, and there won't be a Sorcerer either!"

As soon as he said that, he stepped off the podium and left.

* * *

He had only a few hours left is what a guard told him when he entered the room, Randy nodded in acknowledgement. When the guard left, Randy took out his book and schploomed inside.

Randy landed in the water this time with the First Ninja sitting on a rock nearby, he looked amused about Randy's predicament. He swam back up, looking at the First Ninja with an annoyed expression.

"Is there something you need, Ninja?"

"Yeah." Randy huffed, sitting on the rock. He grabs his sweater and squeezes the water out, "You were going to teach me the Dragon Fist, remember?"

"Ah, yes." The First Ninja said, "Let's stay here for a moment, shall we? It's peaceful here."

"So, First Ninj," Randy said, crossing his legs. He wanted to try out this meditation thing, he had seen First Ninja do occasionally, "I've been meaning to ask you something, I didn't ask before because I was afraid you would get upset."

"Ask away."

"What happens to the Ninja's that finish their four year term?"

First Ninja became silent, and for a moment there, Randy thought that was a question that he should have kept to himself.

"They either die or get stanked," First Ninja finally answered. His eyes peering away from Randy.

"Stanked into those monsters? The monsters that lurk in the streets, sometimes?"

Randy saw those monsters during his time as the Ninja, they would lurk around the city. Terrorizing unsuspecting people that walked the streets alone at night. It was actually a ploy conjured up by the Sorcerer to get more people stanked.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Think nothing of it." First Ninja waved his hand dismissively, "You had to know eventually, I'm surprised you didn't ask before."

Randy chuckled sheepishly.

Silence fell between the two, and Randy took this opportunity to meditate. He took in the sounds of the waterfall, the birds chirping from the distance, for once, he felt like he was at peace. He wasn't in Norrisville anymore. He didn't have to deal with the stress of saving the world, or dealing with the Sorcerer.

If it were up to him, he would stay in this book forever.

"Ninja."

...

"Ninja!"

Randy snaps his eyes open, looking over at First Ninja.

"It's time," He said, smiling at his student, "I'm going to teach you the dragon fist."

* * *

"Get into stance."

Randy did.

"Focus the energy in your hands and release the energy like before." A paper mache version of the Sorcerer appeared again, Randy took a deep breath. He focused on the Sorcerer, anger overwhelming him again, he didn't care it was a fake Sorcerer. Just looking at him, got him angry.

"Ninja, do not let your anger blind you. Focus on hitting him with the dragon fist."

Randy took a deep breath, First Ninja is right. He needed to focus. Energy formed in the palm of his hand, he released the energy. The energy taking the form of a dragon and hitting the Fake Sorcerer, debris flying everywhere.

"Congratulations, Ninja." The First Ninja smiled.

* * *

"First Ninja, before I go, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Randy bit his lip, wondering if telling his teacher is a good idea.

"I plan on taking on the Sorcerer."

"What?!"

"First Ninja, I know you told me to wait. I know everyone tells me to wait." Randy said, confidence building up inside him, "but, I can't wait anymore. Not when Norrisville is getting destroyed, not when the Sorcerer is growing powerful by the minute, I have to take him on. It's either now or never."

First Ninja is silent, he studied his student. Noticing the change in him. A part of him telling him to let his Ninja go, the other telling him to keep him here.

"Good luck, Ninja."

Relief rush through him, he bows towards his teacher and in response, First Ninja does the same.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Oh, don't you worry. He will do the Solar Flare. Just you wait.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Finally a little bit of action, I updated this fic a little late and I apologize! This fic is almost done. Thank goodness!**

* * *

His plan was set, he was going to sneak out during the mission to destank the monsters that were lurking around Norrisville, of course, he was going to help destank some of the monsters. However, once they were distracted. He was going to sneak away from the fight to confront the Sorcerer, he knew the wizard was here, he could feel his presence, lurking, waiting...

"Ninja," A guard entered the room, "Everyone is waiting for you."

Randy nodded, getting up. He is already in his ninja suit. The guard led him straight down the hall towards the briefing room, the last time they were there. He and his parents were arguing. They were going to be even angrier, when they find out later on that he had slipped away to fight the Sorcerer, Oh joy, he couldn't wait to hear his mother screaming at him after all this is over.

"Randy!" His mother called out to him, she rushes over to him. Pulling him into a tight hug, "I haven't seen you in some time!"

"It's been a day, mom!" He whined.

His mother lets him go, "I hope you had a good rest, were about to head out. We're going to discuss our plan now, are you ready?

Randy nodded, "Yes."

His father cleared his throat to begin the briefing, "Mort and I sent out scouts, they said the last time they saw the monsters. They were in the city, however they might be migrating towards the school. We have people lined up to destank them. Randy, you will help out. Make their progress a lot easier."

Henry approached his son, resting his hands-on his shoulders, "You be careful out there. This is the first time you've been outside in a long time."

"Thanks, dad. I'll be fine." He lied, so far his parent's didn't suspect anything.

"Good luck, Randy." His father smiled down at him.

"Don't need any luck, dad. I'm the Ninja after all." Randy grinned.

Momoko went over to Henry, planting a kiss on his cheek, "We'll see you soon." Randy followed his mother down the hall, "We're going up the elevator where everyone is waiting for us. I already told them you were going to tag along."

"I bet quite a few objected."

"Actually, they didn't." She smiled, "I think your little speech worked."

And he was about to betray them again, it had just dawned on him that he would be abandoning them once he goes on to face the Sorcerer, so much for winning _them_ over.

"I forgot to say bye to Howard!" Randy panicked, Howard would hold it against him if he didn't talk to him before he left.

"We don't have time, Randy. I'm sure Howard would understand."

She didn't know Howard as well as he did.

Howard would hold this against him, "Alright." Hopefully, he would make it up to Howard by coming home alive.

The two reached a platform where other people were waiting, Randy didn't recognize any of them. His mother, taking notice of his confusion. Chuckled, "Randy, meet the teachers of Norrisville High School," some of them looked old. Like the lady with grey hair with a lab coat that was over her Ninja suit, "That's Mrs. Driscoll. The science teacher, she's a bit crazy."

"Hello Randy," Mrs. Driscoll greeted, ignoring the insult, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Mrs. Driscoll won't be joining us. However, she will be supplying us with smoke bombs and-"

"Wait," Randy interrupted, "How do you make smoke bombs?"

"Sap from a tree called the skunk pine, it's not that hard." She explained, "Maybe, I'll teach it to you one day."

Randy also noticed a man with brown hair and glasses, he had a fire extinguisher in his hands. Momoko let out an exasperated sigh once she saw this, "Coach Green, you cannot take the fire extinguisher with you, it's dangerous. We don't want to hurt the people were going to destank."

"It would be more effective!" Coach Green yelled.

"Were not going to kill them!" Momoko yelled back, "Were destanking them! Sheesh! For once, tone it down, will you?! Where is the axe I gave you?"

Coach Green grunted, "I still have it."

"Then use it."

Randy couldn't help, but laugh a little. He wondered why she was bringing these people with her. He took notice of other people, they looked a lot younger. However, he did not recognize them, probably the team that his mother had trained.

"The teachers used to be previous Ninja's." His mother said quietly, so that the others weren't listening, "They still have that one special skill even when their memories were erased, like Mrs. Driscoll, she used to make chemicals for her Ninja weapons during her time as the Ninja. Coach Green, well, he was reckless."

"Anybody else?" Randy asked.

"Well, there is the sword smith. He forges weapons, and even the Ninja's weapons, the best around! He's been doing it for over a decade, but like Driscoll, he cannot come with us." She explained."There's more. They're helping us keep everyone else under control."

"Are you ready?"

Randy nodded.

Mrs. Driscoll handed out the smoke bombs which everyone had taken, Randy did not need any. Since, he still had some in his arsenal.

Momoko nodded towards the operator, "The platform below us is going to lift us up." The operator pressed a button, and the platform lifted. Above them, the ceiling opened, the sun rays immediately hit Randy's face, making him flinch. It had been sometime since he had been outside. He hoped his eyes would adjust to the light quick.

Once they reached the top. Everyone exited the platform, for the first time, Randy looked down to see where he had just come from. It appeared he had been underground. The platform went back down, the ceiling closed shut, revealing a Norisu symbol sprayed painted on it. How long that had been there? He had never seen it before. Randy looked at his surroundings, the trees surrounded them, meaning they were in the woods. Safe from the Sorcerer.

For now.

"Alright," Momoko got out a map that had an overview of the entire town. Everyone crowded together to take a look, "So the last time I heard the monsters were near the school." She pointed towards the school with her finger, "Remember, what I taught you. Always aim for their valuable object, nothing more. If you attack them directly, they could feel the pain. Once, they are destanked. Take them to safety."

"Were going to head straight down, once we exit the woods. We should be near the school. We must destank as many people as we can. Dismissed." Everyone walked down the path, towards the exit.

Randy felt bad for having to leave them behind, he was sure they wouldn't forgive for what he was going to do. In his mind, it had to be done.

"Randy? Is something wrong?" His mother asked, a look of worry was evident on her face.

"No mom, nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

Randy could have told her right there and then, sure she would object. But, at least he had it out the way, "Yeah, I'm just nervous is all. I don't know how to destank a monster."

And, it wasn't a total lie. The Sorcerer had told him, no one can break free from his spell. He had remembered the Sorcerer explaining how he used people's misery to boost his powers. The Sorcerer would threaten to stank him, if he did not obey his orders.

"I'm sure, you will do fine." She said, "I understand you're nervous. I am too."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid, I'll lose you again."

Randy gulped, "Y-You won't lose me again." He barely stammered out the lie that was coming from his mouth, truth to be told, he did not know rather he would live or die after this.

His mother quickly pulled him into a hug, he slowly returned the hug.

"I love you, Randy."

Now, he had to tell her.

"Look, mom. There's something I NEED to tell you-"

He was cut short when he heard a loud howl from a distance. Everyone froze. They were near the exit now, meaning the monsters are nearby. Randy must have been too distracted by their conversation with his mother to even notice.

"We'll talk later." His mother assured him, she turns towards the group, "Remember what I told you! Hit their valuable objects!"

Everyone nodded, understanding what they were supposed to do, "Go!" She ordered. Everyone rushed forward.

Randy left the woods, to find the High School he had briefly attended was partially destroyed, he debated rather he should be happy or sad. He looked ahead to see several monsters destroying houses, one of them flipped a car.

He remembered what the plan was, destank a few monsters and slip out before anyone can see him. He focused on the monster in front of him, he stopped dead in his tracks. The monster resembled that of a chicken, the chicken took notice of him; fire came out of its mouth. Randy barely had time to dodge the fire.

Randy did what his mother instructed him to do, find the stanked item. His eyes scanned in search of said item, until his eyes fell on a necklace. He looked closer, the necklace had the Sorcerer's symbol on it. In fact, all of the monsters had that necklace on. He dashed forward, dodging the fire. Randy jumped up to reach the item, but was smacked down by the chicken's wing. He collided with the ground.

"Time to fight fire with fire." His suit inverted colors, a fire ball formed in his hands. He threw the fire ball. The ball of fire collided with the chicken, making it stumble back. Randy used this opportunity to destank the monster, he drew his sword and jumped up, before the chicken had time to attack. He sliced the necklace in half, effectively destanking the monster.

Stank escaped from the stranger, "Hey!" Randy called out to one of the rebels near him, "I destanked a monster!" One of the rebels came to the Ninja's aid, "we'll take them into a safe place."

The rebel took the stranger and left, Randy watched them go to safety. He watched the rest of the rebel's destanking the monsters, they weren't bad at it. Some of them had already destanked most of the monsters and were now bringing them to safety.

Only a few were injured, Mom had trained them well.

Speaking of his mother, he watched as his mother was fighting a flying squirrel demon, she waited patiently as the monster dived down to attack, she drew out a sword that was in her suit, and sliced the necklace of the flying squirrel's demon's neck.

Randy realized, he was watching for too long; because the battle was over. Randy took this opportunity to slip away without being noticed, but it was too late. The last thing Randy heard, was his mother asking where her son had gone.

* * *

 **Monsters that make an appearance in this fic are:**

 **Nobusama: Flying squirrel-like monster**

 **And a basan- a A large fire-breathing chicken monster.**


End file.
